


Notion

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Erections, Explicit Language, F/M, Green Eyes, Implied Slash, Licking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nipple Licking, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Puns & Word Play, References to The Avengers (2012), Self-Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Stream of Consciousness, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The notion of sleep was a far off thing, just like Loki's eyes were the last time he'd seen them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notion

The prototype Iron Legion bot Tony was working on looked blurry as bird crap on a windshield. His hands were sore and his mind was spinning in circles yet it also felt slow as a frog in January. The notion of sleep was a far-off thing, just like Loki's eyes were the last time he'd seen them. Green, neon green, forest green, emerald green, emerald green, more fucking emerald green. Loki might've been batshit but damn did he ever have pretty eyes...and long eyelashes and his hair probably would've been really soft with all of the unnecessary oils washed out. His sleep deprived mind chose then to summon a fantasy i.e. a water drop gleaming as it teased a pert, pale pink nipple, the ragged moan when he leaned down to lick it off the tanned pectoral. That shoulder-length raven hair dripping while the graceful neck tipped back, lips parted- No, no, fuck, he hadn't wanted to get hard.    

Jarvis suddenly spoke up, "Sir, there is someone here."

"Now's not a good time for visitors, Jarvis."

A very different voice answered and it damn near purred, "Shall I, hmm, come back tomorrow, Stark ?" as a hand caressed his shoulder.

What the fuck ? Thor said Loki was dead while the cock that pressed against his ass denied it vigorously. He couldn't tell Thor about Loki's being alive. What would he say if Thor asked how he'd found out ? Ah, Thor, I forgot to mention that your little brother's actually alive...oh, and I, uh, I know how jealous you get whenever he's mentioned because your suspiciously close to him so please don't kill me, but I might've had sex with him. Yeah, say chow to life after that one.

For once Tony failed at a nonchalant tone, "I-I, huh, I'm busy tomorrow, actually."

"How lucky for me that you're not doing anything at the moment then."

Fuck, fuck, and probably literally fuck. 


End file.
